


Happy to Have You

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan thinks his desires for you are gross. You prove him otherwise.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 156





	Happy to Have You

You really are special to Leviathan. Don't Ever forget it! He has you in his lap holding you close as you both watch an anime in your room. The warmth of your back feels amazing against him. He gives you a small squeeze just to remind you how much he is enjoying your closeness.

You smiled warmly. He's always been big on cuddling and holding you or having you hold him. You swear you could feel how much he cares through the hug. A light kiss brushes your cheek then your neck and shoulder. 

"Levi do you need something?" You teased him lovingly.  
"...I… I'm just happy to have you. That's all." Leviathan whispered and planted a few more kisses on your neck.   
"Then you wouldn't mind if I," you turned around to face the avatar of envy straddling his lap, "do this?"  
Leviathan's cheeks turned red. His back pressed into the back of the sofa. His hands shakily return to you.   
"Levi? You ok?" You asked him. He doesn't seem to be taking this very well.   
He nods. It's not the first time you've sat like this on him but it still gets him every time. You stroke his cheek.

Then you go in for the kiss.

Leviathan whimpers as he turns away from you for a moment. You try to bring him back into the kiss. He kisses you hungrily and desperately for a few moments but then breaks away.  
"Levi, if you don't want this I can stop." You said. You don't want to make him uncomfortable and you know he can get overwhelmed with affection easily.  
"No...I do… I just…"  
You feel him poking against you.

"Levi… are you excited?" You asked as nicely as you could hoping you didn't offend him.  
"...Yeah… I know what you're thinking! I'm gross and icky for thinking about that! I can't help it!" Levi blurted out with red cheeks.  
He didn't want you to be disgusted with his desire for you. He felt you scoot off his lap and next to him and his heart sank.

Then he felt a hand on his pants massaging his member.   
Your lips pressed into his as he let out a combination of a moan and a whimper. His kisses were just as needy as before only less hesitant this time.

"I want you to know I'm not really in the mood for anything… but I think I can suck you off… if you want." You offered between kisses.  
A blowjob would be more than enough. Hell he would've felt lucky just to get a handy.   
"Pl-please…." Leviathan managed to squeak out.

You undid his pants and stroked his already rock hard member. Leviathan's heart was racing. He cant believe someone as amazing and wonderful as you would be doing a favor like this for him. You kneeled before him and gave a few strokes to make sure he was good and hard.

Even though you offered and he seems pent up enough as it is, you still are going to tease this weeb. You drag your wet tongue from his balls all the way to the tip of his dick. Your tongue teased the tip making Leviathan whimper. Leviathan gripped the cushion beneath him trying to resist the urge to ram into your face. He gasped when you finally let him in. The warm wetness of your mouth felt amazing. You get into a rhythm as you take a considerable length of his dick into your mouth.

"Fuck… please don't stop." Leviathan begged.  
Of course you wouldn't not until he came. Kinda hard to say that with a dick in your mouth. You sped up assuming that it meant Leviathan was close. He tried to pull away but you didn't let go. You were going to swallow every bit of that demon cum.

And boy did he come. Lucky for you this isn't the first dick you've sucked and you helped him ride it out. He tried to stifle his moans but he was failing. You finally free Leviathan from your mouth and rest your head against his inner thigh.

"Now if you start feeling pent up again you let me know, ok?" You smiled  
"I… I will." Leviathan panted.


End file.
